Dare
by Riva
Summary: The Title says is all. Post movie story.


Title: "Dare"  
  
Author: Riva  
  
E-mail: rogueangel10@juno.com  
  
Rating: G or PG   
  
Catagory: V, MSR, pure and simple.   
  
Summery: The title says it all. Post-movie story.  
  
Disclaimer:  
Hey. Well, first off.......I am not the creator of these wonderful  
characters. That *person* is the MIGHTY LORD OF THE X-REALM, CC, and his  
wonderfully pro-numeral company Ten Thirteen, and little me don't own any  
of it. I'm just stealing them for a bit. Call it a loan. Rob from the  
Rich to Poor and all that. Mulder, Scully, and anyone else I might  
mention WILL BE RETURNED when I am done, and I am not making any money.  
If anything, I am losing it sitting here on my backside when I could be,  
as my mom says, "doing something constructive". Oh well. Constructive  
cramps my style.  
  
Authors Notes: Got the idea while vacuuming the living room, and it  
wouldn't let me go. Cute, short, and completely unnecessary. Have fun!!!!  
  
-Riva  
  
  
AND ON WITH THE SHOW...........  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
------------------- THE X-FILES --------------------  
"DARE"   
---------------------- by Riva ---------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dana Scully, MD.-  
  
  
It started out as a innocent game of truth or dare.  
Honest!   
I had no idea when it started what on earth it would lead to. If I had,  
well....If I had, well, I probably would have done it anyway. But that's  
in retrospect.  
Anyway, you're probably wondering what I was doing playing a game of  
truth or dare with my oh-so-professional partner in our office that rainy  
day. To be frank, I have *no* idea.  
We were bored, the work was tedious, and it was something to do other  
than crack sunflower seeds and jokes while throwing pencils at the  
ceiling.  
I forget who started the game, but I know who first started using this  
most innocent little girls game to flirt.   
Mulder of course.  
"Hey, Scully. Truth. What's do you notice first about a guy?"  
  
or...  
  
"Truth. Scully, who do you think is the best looking guy in our new  
division?"  
  
or my personal favorite....  
  
"Truth. Do you find funky ties attractive?"  
  
The man was driving me nuts. In more ways than one. In a desperate  
attempt to slow the line of "truth" demands being thrown at me -which  
were growing steadily more difficult to deal with- I stated he had used  
up his "truths". He was henceforth confined to dares.  
Bad idea.  
"Okay Scully, I *dare* you to get out one of those balloons you have in  
your desk, fill it up with water, and rig it to drop on the next person  
that walks into this office."  
"And that would be who?" I ask as I as I pull out the bag of balloons  
that was left over from the Gunman's "Welcome Back from Certain Death"  
party they had thrown us right after Antarctica.  
"Let's just say I know *someone* will."  
I roll my eyes, and go fill up the balloon in the bathroom down the  
hall.  
Antarctica.  
It seemed like a million lifetimes ago, even though it had only been 3  
months. Thinking of Antarctica sent a flashback of near-kiss in Mulder's  
hallway through my mind. I glanced at Mulder as I reentered our new  
office and drug my chair back to the door. He probably doesn't even  
remember. Who could blame him after all that happened afterward? Heck, I  
shouldn't remember.  
But I do.  
I remember all of it. Every detail. How strong his arms were around me.  
How soft his hands as they touched my face. And his eyes....Oh, those  
eyes...  
I shook myself as I climbed up on the chair, preparing to attach the  
balloon carefully to the ceiling just above the door. I couldn't afford  
those thoughts now.  
The chair wobbled and I nearly lost my balance. Mulder was up and  
behind me in a flash. He placed his hands carefully on my hips, steadying  
me. A deep chuckle rumbles from somewhere inside him.  
"Try not to fall, Scully" His voice is soft and close to me.  
Yeah, right. I thought. I was falling faster by the day, and no  
prospects of stopping anytime soon.   
Falling for him.   
I suppose I'd been losing my balance for 5 years. But now it was  
confirmed, even as my pulse sped up and my ears felt hot; I was  
officially *falling* for Spooky Mulder.  
I connected the balloon, testing it for just the right strength so it  
would drop if the string I connected to the door was pulled.  
Satisfied, I turned. Mulder hands stayed on my hips.  
I looked down at him.  
"Help you down, Scully?" A boyish glimmer danced in his eyes.  
I melted. To heck with protocol, I thought.  
I put my hands on his shoulders, sliding them to the back of his neck as  
he lowered me to the floor. My feet hit the ground with a click, but full  
attention was centered on a certain pair of hazel eyes.  
Neither of us moved. Time stopped. Not a unusual occurrence in my job,  
but none of the other times had Mulder's arms been around me.  
Okay, one time.  
The hallway.  
"Mulder," I whispered slowly. "Dare. I dare you to kiss me."  
His arms went stiff. He broke our gaze began to pull away from me. The  
trance shattered. Real time was back.  
But I wasn't ready for it yet.  
"Mulder," I caught his arm before he got completely disentangled from  
me. "I dared you, Mulder."  
"I- I can't Scully." His eyes swung back to me, haunted.  
"Why not?" My voice rose, I was angry. A thousand possible answers to  
that question filled my mind, none of them I liked. I pin-pointed the  
most likely and attacked it. "Is it because of her?" I demanded. We both  
knew I meant Diana. "Do you feel like you're betraying her? Dammit,  
Mulder she betrayed *you*!" My eyes searched his desperately.  
"No, it's not that." He looked around the room, avoiding my eyes. Then  
he turned back and his hazel eyes burned into mine. When he spoke, his  
voice was rough and choked.   
"It's because if I do, I'll lose myself in you and never find my way  
out." He sighed bitterly. "And I don't think you want that."  
My breath caught. This time, even the air around me seemed to freeze.  
Somehow, I found my voice.  
"What if I do?" I said softly.  
"What?"   
"I said, what if I *do* want it." My voice was a little louder this  
time, as my courage grew. "What if it's all I ever wanted?"   
His eyes looked down at me, their hazel depths reflecting what I could  
only describe as wonder. "Then I would have to ask a truth." His words  
were breathless, pleading.  
"What?" Our faces inched closer.  
"Truth, Scully..."  
"...Do you love me?"  
"Yes. Truth, Mulder. Do *you* love *me*?"  
He never answered. Not in words, anyway. He just bent toward me and we  
discovered how truly unnecessary and overrated words can be. I pulled him  
closer, needing more of his kiss. His arms threaded through my hair,  
giving me more.  
Five long years....  
Suddenly, my overwrought senses heard the door click open.  
"Agents Mulder and Scully!?!?" The incredulous voice of AD Skinner was  
rapidly followed my another sound.  
  
**SPLAT**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
!!!THE END!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
I LUV FEEDBACK!!!  
This is my first *submitted* fan-fic, and would like to know if I should  
give you more. Also, I have Star Wars fan-fic if any one knows of a  
archive for that stuff, or would like to read it.  
You can e-mail me at:  
  
DrScully@imneverwrong.com  
  
Thanx for reading!!!  
  
-Riva 


End file.
